The New Girl
by Princessimaginary
Summary: A girl name Sandy is having a rough life but after meeting Randy things get worst. Will she tell Mcfist who the ninja is or not.
1. Introduction

**Bold= ***Actions*

_Italics='thoughts'_

Normal ="Speaking"

**Bold** + _Italics_=Singing or writing

**Bold** + _Italics_ + Underline=Memory, backstory or flashback

**_Hi my name is Sandy Swift. I'm 14 years old. I was born on the 16 of September 1999. I live in Australia, Mandura. I have a white pet snake her name is Winter. I found her in a forest when I was 5 years old; I took the egg because I thought it was a bird egg. I play a piano and a guitar. I have a black belt in karate. I have long blonde hair all the way to my bottom (aka butt):P. I don't usually tie my hair at home but when I go to school I do, only because you have to run around the school to get to class. I have blue eyes and I usually wear pants and skirts. My biggest secret is that I found the ninja mask myself at the bottom of the sea when I was snorkeling. My parents died in a plane crash and now it's just me, my 3 sisters and a brother. Wendy and William are twins. Wendy is my oldest sister and William is my only and oldest brother. They are 20 years old. Mandy my older sister who is 16 and Candy my youngest sister, she's only 5. I think you are probably thinking why we aren't in an orphan's home; well the police thought Wendy and Will were our aunt and uncle. Anyway, Wendy and Will found a job as a waiter and waitress at a café. They bring pastries back to our apartment for desert. _**

**_Just want to tell you something, every time I put a mark like this (PLS-) means it's a note from the writer which is me._**


	2. My worst birthday ever

**_It was 16 of September…_**

"Sandy! Come on let's go home!" yelled my friend, Anna. **_Anna's hair is black and long till her shoulders. Today she is wearing a skirt and a shirt (not going to describe it just want to get on with story.) _**"Coming!" I replied.

_**Close to the apartment.**_

I saw a van outside my apartment! "Is one of your neighbors moving Sandy?" asked Anna. "I don't think so." I replied. I went in and saw my older sister instructing a man holding a big box." Hi big sis! What's with the van?" I said to my sister, Mandy.**_ Her hair is brown but isn't long like mine; it's just until her back and she where dresses and skirts_**. "Make sure you put it somewhere that won't damage it. Oh, hi Sandy I have good news and great news. The good news is that we got you a present." said Mandy. She gave me a box, I opened it and it was a collar. It was quiet small so it can fit my pet snake. "Thanks, so what's the great news?" "We're moving! Isn't that great, Wendy and William got a promotion! Don't worry it's just for 2 years."

_'Was I dreaming or did she say were moving' _ "You're joking right because Sandy and I never leave each other." Anna said it like she thought this was a prank on TV. "Sorry Anna but this is real, we're leaving tomorrow at 7 pm you better say your goodbyes and also happy birthday Sandy." Mandy said walking away to tell the other guys what to do. "Sandy why is this happening, why didn't you tell me? " "I didn't know even though I knew I won't tell you because I knew you would cry." "Oh so you saying I cry every time is that it?" "No, not at all." I said trying to convince her."So this happened because I told everyone your secret."Is it because you don't want to be my friend is that why. You want to leave town and never see me again just because I've been a bad friend. Is that why?" "No, Anna. I'll never do that. Please don't cry. You're my only friend. PLEASE!"I begged. "You know, I don't want to be your friend anymore. This is over. This is over; I don't ever want to talk to you or see you again." Anna still crying and running to the door. "ANNA, PLEASE NO!" But it was too late she ran out of the door. I started crying too. I ran into the elevator. I went to my room writing my diary.

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_This is the worst day of my life. First the cafeteria line was so long the bell rang and I didn't get to eat. Second, Anna broke our friendship up! She was my one and only best friend because I can't make any friends. I can't believe it. I feel like curling into a ball and sobbing. I wish this never happened. I'm just going to sleep and everything will be back to normal. Anna is still my friend, we're not moving and the line in the cafeteria will be shorter._**

I went to sleep hoping that things will be normal tomorrow. Until I saw Winter slithering onto the bed next to me. "Hi Winter, today is my worst birthday ever and here a collar for you." She was trying to put her head though the hole but I helped her into it. Then she coiled up and went to sleep. "Good night Winter."


	3. It's time to move

**_In the morning.._**

I felt something shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Winter shaking me. "Good morning Winter." I heard the door knock. I answered it. I t was Wendy. "Morning Sandy, why don't you hang out with Anna today but make sure it's not after 7 pm." "Anna's not my friend anymore!" I shouted slamming the door. "What's wrong Sandy?" "She thinks I'm moving because I hate her." I started to cry. "It's ok I'm sure you'll make new friends. There's plenty of fish under the see. Now open the door, eat your breakfast and start packing." "Ok. Come on Winter." I said opening the door.

**_After breakfast …_**

"Let's pack Winter." Winter gave me a look._ 'I think it means why me.' "_Come on Winter we have to go soon remember how long you pack?" Winter looked on the floor and slithered away. _'I think she now gets the idea.'_ It took us hours to pack because we have to look for other stuff to put in too.

**_6:40 pm…_**

"Sandy it's time to go!" my little sister, Candy, yelled and banging the door as hard as she could. **_She has short brown hair but it's over her shoulders slightly._** I was opening the door until I saw a big cake with 14 candles and with purple icing. "Happy birthday!" I heard my family shouted but it for Candy it's more of a scream. "Since you didn't have a prefect birthday I thought we can celebrate now." Mandy said. "Thanks guys." I said. "Let's all eat the cake and pack all the stuff into the car quickly." "OK!" we all agreed.

After the cake was all gone, we all went to get our stuff and loaded it into the car. "Let's go guy now time to waste." William told us.**_ Off course he looks like Wendy because they're twins. _**He helped us (that means he helped Candy.) get our stuff into the car and Wendy made snacks for the trip. We drove for a long time I can't even stand it. (I can't stand being in tight places or not moving at all.)After The longest drive I ever had in my whole life I finally can get out and run around but the problem was I had to unpack first. The movers were moving my bed and stuff into my room. It was so surprising to have a walk in closet and a balcony which can fit a table and 2 chairs on. "Sandy get ready for school tomorrow. Mandy is also going to the same school too." my little sister said. "OK." I replied same time shouting so she won't repeat. I was so sleepy I suddenly fell asleep on my bed.

**_PLS: Dear Readers I would like to inform you that I will you give me two weeks to finish a story if I don't post anything after 2 weeks, give me another week and if I still don't post it something must be wrong but make sure you check like ever 1 week._**


	4. Time to reveal

It was 7 in the morning and I woke up and found a blanket on me. But I just relies my brother was on the couch sleeping "Bro, wake up." I said softly. "Wow, its morning already. Anyway I'm supposed to drive you to school. Are you ready?" he asked in a sleepy voice. "I guess, so let me just… take a shower and get my bag." I said unsurely hoping that's not the thing I only need. "I'll be waiting downstairs." he told me. "Ok." I went into my luggage and took out pants, a shirt and jacket as fast as I could I ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After that, I found my backpack and of course I quickly stuff the ninja mask into my pocket and the nomicon into the bag. I ran downstairs and found my lunchbox was on the table so I put peanut butter on toast, took my lunch box and went out of the house. I was going to run until I realized a boy with purple hair was getting on his bike. He looked at me. _"_Quick Sandy! We're going to be late." Mandy was saying in a serious voice _'Her voice is always like this when I'm late.' _I went into the car, still looking at the boy.

**_Arriving school…_**

"Bye Will see you after school!" Mandy said going through the doors first. "Bye have fun, Sandy try not to get into a fight in your first day." my big brother said. "Fine I'll try but if someone is trying to make me it's not my fault." I told him. "That is good, but remember what you're saying." He reminded me and now driving away. Something was in my bag moving. I opened it, Winter jumped out. "Winter what were you doing in my bag." I saw all my fried chicken was gone! "Thanks Winter you made my day." At the corner of my eye I saw that boy nomicon flashed_._ Went to the side of the school and took out the nomicon. **_It is like Randy's nomicon but instead of red and black it's blue and white. I mean like the book_** **_is black mine is white. Uh never mind get on with the story I hope you get the picture._** I was sucked into a dojo and Winter was wrapped around my looking around. _'Winter always follows me into the nomicon since I found out she could.'_

**_It's time you use the suit_**

**_ Save the world _**

**_Ninja with the power of fire maybe your friend or foe._**

And in just a blink of an eye, I saw I was back where I was and just a few seconds something shocked me, class! I went in and looked at the time. "Oh, class has not start yet."

I quickly ran to the receptionist. She was telling me where my locker was and stuff. "Thanks." I was lucky because Winter was still warped on my arm but under my sleeve. I went out and ran again this time to my locker. Was doing the combination until I turned around and saw the boy. His locker was right across mine! Oh great.

My first lesson was with Miss. Mary Elizabeth Zingwald. I ran to the class I saw the boy following. _'Maybe he is in the same class as me.' _We entered the class room at the same time and he sat down beside his friend. Ms. Zingwald came in. "Good morning class, we have a new student today. Her name is Sandy Swift. Sandy would you like to talk a little about yourself?" I stood up and walk to the front of the class. I took a deep breath and said "My name is Sandy Swift as you all know now. I'll be staying in Norrisville for 2 years because my sister and brother got a promotion. I hope we can all be friends and not enemies. Thank you." Walking back to my seat. The teacher started talking about poetry and I think just for about a few minutes later, something hit my head. I looked at my table there was a note there. It read:**_ Hi my name is Randy Cunningham. Nice to meet you. Want to hang out sometime? _**I scribbled back:**_ You just told me your name that means we just met and I know your so called 'hang out' to me, it means going on a date. I have enough troubles for one day. _**I threw the note back and Randy read it and looked at me with the face that says 'come on' and I gave him a 'I'm not interested, weirdo' face.

Then suddenly Randy looked out of the window and raised his hand in the air and said "Can I please go to the bathroom." "Go on." she said. I looked out of the window and saw 20 robots that look like apes but a little bigger. But that's not what surprised me I saw everyone outside and now no one's in class. I took out the ninja mask and put it on. I was in my ninja suit which was blue and white. I wrote a note: **_Dear ninja_**,

**_I'll meet you to finish this. 10 pm hear in Miss. Zingwald's class. See you there if you're not too chicken. _**I ran out and saw another ninja fighting. He saw about to get smash by a robot ape. I took out a katana and ***slashed* **the robot's head off. I looked at everyone they looked surprised like they just saw a miracle. I looked at the ninja, he was shocked too. "Hello ninja, I see you could be my enemy or partner but I'm thinking of being your enemy." I threw a star at him which had the note tied to it. "Smoke bomb!" ***Poof***

_**PLS: I suck at writing stuff from the nomicon but I hope at least you understand.**_


	5. I'm starting the search

**_10: 30 pm…_**

I sitting was on top of the air conditioner waiting in my ninja suit. I was making snowballs and throwing them on the floor. Suddenly I heard a scream and a thump. I looked down; I saw the ninja sitting on the floor. "Sorry about that I got bored waiting. Anyway let's start fighting." I said. "Never mind and what do you mean by 'fighting'." He said. "Don't play dumb. You read the note right, it said 'to finish this' and also I said I wanted to be your enemy not friend."

"But isn't there another way, like being friends?" he asked. "Never in a million years and beside even though you try being my friend it'll never work. I have enough troubles, like losing…. my best friend." Instantly I felt a tear coming out; I wiped it away trying to crying in front of a battle. I looked at the clock, 10: 45. "Looks like it's time for me to go now and mark my words ninja I'll be the one to make your life much more interesting. Smoke bomb!" ***Poof***

I was back in the house; I took of the mask. "I'll find out who he is!" I said while lying on my bed. Winter was writing something. She showed me what she wrote:**_ So how's your day, anything interesting happened in your meeting?_** "Not really Winter today was intense meeting him he was making me cry." Winter slithered onto my shoulder. She made a sad face; "Thanks Winter I knew you would understand. You always do since you hatched." I said happily. "Looks like it's time to sleep Winter, Good night."

**_In the morning…_**

I opened my eyes; Winter was looking down at me. "Morning Winter. Want to follow me to school today just in case." She nodded. "Time to go to school then I going to shower then it's your turn later." After I was done showering and Winter went in, I looked for my clothes in my wardrobe. I took out a denim skirt and long sleeved shirt; I didn't feel like tying my hair so left it down. "Today's the day I'm going to find out who is the ninja, Winter if you want to come you have to hide under my sleeve." She quickly go in; she wasn't actually wrapping around my arm tightly. "Winter if you taste trouble shake around in my sleeve ok." She poked her head out and nodded then went back in. "Sandy time to go to school!" Mandy yelled. "Coming, just need to get some stuff." I replied. I look in my drawers and took out a camera, a notepad, a tape recorder and at the corner of the room I had a guitar. "I would like to play a song today." I ran down stairs feeling prepared.

**_In school…_**

I took out the guitar and sat under a tree beside the school while Mandy went through the doors. _'Maybe I'll play… waiting outside the lines.'_

**_You never enjoy your life, living inside the box_**

**_You're so afraid of taking chances, how you gonna reach the top?_**

**_Rules and regulations force you to play it safe_**

**_Get rid of all the hesitation, it's time for you to seize the day_**

**_Instead of just sitting around, looking down on tomorrow_**

**_You gotta let your feet off the ground, the time is now_**

**_I'm waiting, waiting_**

**_Just waiting, I'm waiting_**

**_Waiting outside the lines, waiting outside the lines_**

**_Waiting outside the lines_**

**_Try to have no regrets even if it's just tonight_**

**_How are you gonna walk ahead if you keep living behind_**

**_Stuck in my same position, you deserve so much more_**

**_There's a whole world around us, just waiting to be explored_**

**_Instead of just sitting around and looking down on tomorrow_**

**_You gotta let your feet off the ground, the time is now_**

**_Just let it go_**

**_The world will force you to smile I'm here to help you notice the rainbow_**

**_Cause I know, what's in you is out there_**

**_I'm waiting, waiting_**

**_I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines_**

**_Waiting outside the lines_**

**_Waiting outside the lines_**

**_I'm trying to be patient_**

**_The first step is the hardest_**

**_I know you can make it, go ahead and take it_**

**_I'm waiting, waiting…_**

**_Just waiting, I'm waiting_**

**_Waiting, just waiting_**

**_I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines_**

**_Waiting outside the lines!_**

**_Waiting outside the lines_**

**_You'll never enjoy your life, living inside the box_**

**_You're so afraid of taking chances, how you gonna reach the top?_**


	6. I'm starting the search part 2

I looked up I saw Randy looking at me. I blushed; "What do you want puke face?" I said getting redder.

"I just saw you singing and thought I should come and see you sing." he said. Those words made my face redder. "Thanks." I whispered. He smiled at me. "I have to go, but let me take a picture of you first." I took a picture and walked away. _'I have to take pictures of the people that are the least expected.' _ I saw Heidi's show with gossips reports. "Hey, hey, hey everyone I have a new gossip report. We have a kunoichi in our school. Is she a friend, an enemy or his girlfriend? The battles of the bands are coming up in a week and the week after that is the prom night." I gasped "What's that about?" I asked Winter. "It's about a battle between bands to see who wins." Randy told me. "Humph, I didn't ask you Randy."

"Then who were you talking to?"

"Someone else, who was not you, ok"

Then I heard a crash I ran to it; it was a rhinoceros (but mechanical). I walked to it; it looked like it was going to charge at me. I jump back because the rhino was trying to zap me.

I saw Julian he was walking, he was zapped by the rhino; at the end of the rhino's butt purple fog came out. After the fog cleared I saw a dog with black glasses on. "Not again!" he cried while climbing a lamp post. _'That rhino know your worst fears!'_ Suddenly I saw the ninja. "You again." he said to the rhino. "Hi, ninja. Nice to see you again, you probably know my name."

"Hi, San…girl I never met before."

"Pardon?" I said while taking out the tape recorder and the note pad. "Later we can talk, ok!" he said and running to get to the rhino. _'Yes I recorded his voice. Now I just need to see how lucky I am so I can see what he's scared of.' _

While I was waiting, I was writing:

**_He knows my name and his worst fear is_**

Finally he was zapped_. 'Chickens!'_ I thought at the same time writing and laughing. "You got to be kidding me, you're scared of chickens." I walked to him, picked up a chicken and shoved it at him. He screamed and I cracked up again. "I am dying, oh my god. Ok, Ok I'm done, I'm done." I smiled at him. "So anyway, why are you here?" he asked. "We're here doing our job."

"We, what do you mean by 'we'?

"Me and my pet snake. Winter come out and say hello and also do my job for me. Please." Winter's head popped out of my sleeve; she jumped and landed on the ninja's face. She slithered into the ninja's mask but the ninja kept running around. I waited but it wasn't long because Winter jumped and landed back on my shoulders. "Thank you Winter. You probably would like to know what my job is; well it's about finding who really you are ninja. Since I got your hair sample, I thank you for your cooperation." I said and now running away.


	7. He asked me

I had the hair sample; I was going to Mrs. Driscoll's class to get a flask until, I saw more rhinos in front I ran in the school and into her class. I quickly took a flask and put the hair inside. "It's ninja time." I put on the ninja mask. This time my hair was braided. Winter was curled up on my sleeve (not in).

I ran to the rhinos but I saw the ninja there. "Hello, little help here." He asked. "I don't feel like fighting rhinos plus I'm enjoying the show." I said leaning on the wall. I watched him fight but this time behind him a rhino was charging at him. I made a snowball and threw it at the rhino. The rhino looked at me but charged at me this time. I took out my katana. "Hello, rhino. Want a piece of me." I sliced it in half. "Why didn't you help me? I was having trouble back there." he asked. "First, I told you that I'm your enemy and second, I said I didn't feel like it. I even saved your life at least give me a 'thanks'."

I looked at him with an outrages face. "What want to fight or are you too chicken. Let's finish where we landed." I told. Still holding the Kanata, I threw it down on the floor instead I took out a bow and arrows. "Come on, go for it." He ran to me. I shot an arrow he blocked it; I shot an arrow into the sky (I don't know why but I feel like it) and before I knew it, it started raining. _'I can control water! Cool.'_ I made a water ball and turned it into ice ball. But he made a fire ball. "Tengu fire ball," he said. He blasted it at me. Before I could dodge the fire ball, it hit my left arm; I screamed. Winter was surprised and jumped on to the ninja's face. She wrapped herself around the ninja's neck. The ninja was coughing I quickly ran to him. "Winter no don't! Let go of him this instant." I saw Winter letting go of his neck (slowly). I picked up my katana (in case the battle was not over) and ran to him. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry." I asked surprised that Winter will do that just for me. "I'm ok, but what the juice, you didn't to set your snake on me. I know this is a battle, but not to the finish." I cried then kneeling in front of him. I saw everyone looking at us. Winter looked at me then at the ninja. I stood up now stopping myself from crying. "Remember what I said before and the next time I meet you, be prepared." I slapped him; "I hate you!" I threw a smoke bomb on the floor. I was in the girls bathroom. "That ninja is an idiot." I saw Randy coming out of the toilet too. "Hi, Sandy. What did that snake actually doing to the ninja?"

"How did you know that?"

"Changing the subject! Hey want to hang out after school?" he said. He held me left arm which was burned from the ninja. "Ow! Please don't touch there. Sorry but I already told you no. I have and experiment to do anyway."

"I'll help you." He offered. "No! I mean ok fine but, you have to act cool."_ 'I have to see if the hair matches his.'_

**_After school…_**

The rain stopped. I saw Mandy was running to me. "Hi Sandy, so you're bringing a boy home." She asked me. I blushed "It's not what you think! He's just helping me with my project."

"Right that's why." She said smirking. I blushed redder. "Oh, look Will's here." I was trying to avoid the subject. "Get in the car but you have to explain why he is coming." William said in his over-protective voice. "Oh she is my partner for a project." said Randy. "Fine get in the car." William said giving up.

**_Back home…_**

"Come on Randy, let's go upstairs to my room." I said. We raced upstairs and into my room. I locked the door. "Why did you lock the door?" he asked. "Because the experiment I'm doing is very hard so you get the idea." I answered. Winter slithered into my pocket and took out the flask. "Thank you Winter. Randy it's better you stay out of my way for a while." I told Randy. He looked surprised; "I let you to come to my house because I think you are the ninja, Randy. Admit it Randy. I know and I've only been here for two days." I argued. "Winter make sure Randy doesn't get in my way." Winter jumped onto his head. I examined it. I wrote down notes:

**_It's purple and that's all I need to know._**

"Hey, Randy I found out who is the ninja and it's you. How surprising."

"Sorry but it could be someone else." he tried to throw me off with a lie. "Don't lie to me Randy. I knew it. I'm so happy." I leaned on him. "Just stay here in my room Randy. I need to do something, Winter take care." I ran to Mandy. "Mandy, I need your help."

"What's wrong, Sandy!"

"Mandy, left arm is burnt." I pulled my sleeve up. "Oh my god! Sit on the chair and I'll get the first aid kit."

"Ok." I saw Randy running to me I quickly pulled my sleeve down. "What do you want?" I asked Randy. "I heard a scream so I came to what's the problem."

"It's nothing just go." Something shocked me with realization. "Isn't Winter keeping you in my room? What did you do to her! Randy!" I screamed. Mandy ran to me. "What's wrong Sandy?"

"Nothing Mandy." I admitted. "Sandy, pull your sleeve up."

"Not if Randy's here." I said. "Fine I'll leave." Randy left the room.

**_After Mandy was done putting on the bandage…_**

"What did you do to Winter?" I said opening my eyes. Randy was sleeping on the couch. I walked around the room looking for Winter. I looked under the bed. "Winter, there you are. You are supposed to take care Randy." She showed me her tried face. "Fine you can sleep." I left the blanket on Randy. I went to bed too. I checked the calendar on the wall. _'No school tomorrow. Cool, I need some time to heel my arm anyway.'_ I went in my walk in wardrobe and wore my pajamas and went to bed.

**_2 am…_**

_'It's 2 am. I can't sleep. Randy's not up, I can just play a song.' _I went to my piano and played the song the lonely.

**_2 am, where di I begin?_**

**_Crying off my face again_**

**_The silent sound of loneliness_**

**_Wants to follow me to bed_**

**_I'm a ghost of a girl_**

**_That I want to be the most_**

**_I'm a shell of a girl_**

**_That I used to know well_**

**_Dancing slowly in an empty room_**

**_Can the lonely take the place of you?_**

**_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_**

**_Let you go and let the lonely in_**

**_To take my heart again_**

**_Too afraid to go inside_**

**_For the pain of one more loveless night_**

**_For the loneliness will stay with me_**

**_And hold me till I fall asleep_**

**_I'm a ghost of a girl_**

**_That I want to be most_**

**_I'm the shell of a girl_**

**_That I used to know well_**

**_Dancing slowly in an empty room_**

**_Can the lonely take the place of you?_**

**_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_**

**_Let you go and let the lonely in_**

**_To take my heart again_**

**_Broken pieces of_**

**_A barely breathing_**

**_Story_**

**_Where there once_**

**_Was love_**

**_Now there's only me_**

**_And the lonely_**

**_Dancing slowly in an empty room_**

**_Can the lonely take the place of you?_**

**_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_**

**_Let you go and let the lonely in_**

**_To take my heart again_**

"Nice song Sandy. Are you really lonely?" I heard Randy say. "Don't scare me like that. You gave me a heart attack. And yes I'm lonely because my friend didn't like me anymore since I came here."

"The song said that you danced in an empty room. Would you like to go to the prom with me?" he said. I blush very hard.


	8. I'm asking him if he like to hang out

"No, definitely no. I said before I don't ever want to date you." I blushed. "Ok." He said going back to sleep. I started crying. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing never mind. Just go back to sleep."

"Ok. Good night."

"Night Randy."

**_In the morning…_**

I was shaking Randy "Randy wake up I thought you should go home now."

"Good Morning. Ok bye then bye Sandy." He was going down stairs to the door. "Bye Randy." I closed the door when he left. Winter was in the kitchen looking for food. I opened the freeze "Here Winter some food for you. It's chicken." I threw at her she caught it and put it in the microwave. I ate breakfast with my family and went back upstairs. "Winter I'm going to practice for the battle of the bands. You can go have fun outside if you want but you have to where you collar." She nodded. _'I should play a guitar but what song should I play? I don't feel like it maybe I'll go to Randy's house to practice.'_ I picked up my guitar and my book which had all my songs in it.

"Hey Winter, I'm going to Randy's house. Tell Wendy that." I ran out of the house and to Randy's house which was next door. I rang the doorbell. ***Dingdong*** Randy answered the door. "Hey, Randy I was thinking of practicing in your house for the battle of the bands. Is that ok?" I was hoping he was going to say yes. "Yeah why not, my mom is not in at the moment." I smiled. I went in "Thanks Randy. Are you really all alone in the house?"

"Not, Howard is here."

"Whose Howard is he your friend?"

"Yeah, he is my friend and we're playing Grave puncher 5. Want to play?"

"No! I'm just here to practice."

I went upstairs to his room. "Nice room Randy." I complimented him. "Hey Cunningham… Who's the girl? She's cute." A boy (who I think is Howard) said and winked at me. "Don't flirt with me boy or I'll set my snake on you." I said angrily. "Howard, this is Sandy Swift. She has a pet snake name Winter and she doesn't like to hang out with boys." Randy introduced me to Howard. "Randy, I'm just going to practice downstairs because I don't feel comfortable around here." I was downstairs looking for a song to play.

**_After I was done practicing…_**

"Hi Randy, what are you doing." I asked. "Playing a video game." He answered me. "Hey I was thinking Randy, if you would like to… hear me practice, yes, hear me practice please?" I said. _'I was going to say if he would like to be in a band with me because I really want to win.'_ I frowned. My phone rang. It was from my home and I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Sandy. It's me Candy. Where are you?"

"I'm in Randy's house."

"Who is Randy?"

"Randy is our next door neighbor."

"Why are you there?"

"I'm practicing."

"Sandy you have to come home now. Winter is hurt." I dropped the phone and my other stuff. I ran to my house (which is next door). I opened the door. "Winter!" I screamed. I looked I saw Winter on the table. "Is anything wrong?" I asked. "No. We just want you to get home quickly because William doesn't like you to be in Randy's house." said Candy. "Oh." I was feeling silly now. I looked at the clock. _'It's 7 pm.' _I thought. "What's for dinner Candy?"

"We have fish, rice and soup for dinner." Wendy said in the kitchen. "Fine by me."

**_After dinner…_**

I went upstairs to my room so I can practice my song. Until I heard someone knocking at my balcony window; it was Randy in his ninja suit. "Hi Randy. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you still remember who I am."

"Of course I do. I'll never forget something like that. Come on, sit down." I offered him to sit on the chairs. "So answer my question, why are you here?"

"You drop your stuff back there."

"Oh. Thanks Randy." I blushed feeling embarrassed for over reacting like that. "Why did you take off like that? Did something happen?" I told him everything that happened (but except the part Candy said that William doesn't want me to see Randy again). "So that's why." He was surprised. "Yeah, so… I'm just wondering…who are you playing with in the battle of the bands?" Hoping he will say no one. "I'm playing with Howard." _'Aw man. Never mind.' _Then something shocked me. "Are there bullies in the school and are they boys or girls?" I asked him. "Boys."

"Really. Ha, boys are weak. No offence Randy. You are the only boy I ever talked to, except my dad or William." I sighed. "So about the prom, anyone you are going with?" he asked (again). "No. Don't you feel weird dating a person that you only met for 2 days?"

"So…is your arm ok?" Those words made me feel weak. "Not really."

"What happened to it?"

"Well, Winter bit me at night thinking my arm was fried chicken." I lied. "Wow strong bite. Does that mean you have to wrap your whole arm?" he said now feeling suspicious. "Yes! Her bite was really big." I was lowering my voice down or else William will suspect something. "So we still don't have school tomorrow. Would you like to, you know hang out because we are friends not because we want to be girlfriend and boyfriend, stuff like that."

"Sure where?"

"I'll meet you at the park." Suddenly I heard footsteps outside. "Sandy what are you doing?" a person asked who I think is Wendy. "Bye Randy. See you tomorrow and I will explain everything." I whispered and was pushing Randy of the balcony but of course he survived. He looked at me and waved, I waved back. I heard the door open and there stood Wendy. "Hi Wendy, I was just talking to myself."

"Right, anyway, Sandy we've been thinking maybe you should get a job because William wants you to spend more of your time for a job and not hanging out with Randy."

"This isn't fair. Why doesn't William want me hang out with Randy?"

"It's because he wants us to stay together like a family. We lost our parents and now he doesn't want to lose anyone else."

"Okay, that's fine I can deal with it. I'll get a job."

"Thanks Sandy, we knew we can trust you." She was patting my head. "But Wendy what job should I get?" I knew it has to be a job that I can get paid from. "Well it's your decision but make sure you tell us where and why." I smiled happily. "I want you to sleep early because you get grumpy if you don't. Good night." She said and now turning the lights off. "Good night."


	9. I am getting jealous

**_PLS: It's me again, the writer, I forgot to write that they're going to hang at 12pm._**

**_8 am in the morning…_**

I was looking for clothes in my walk in closet for the meeting also known as the 'hanging out with Randy'. I picked a pair of jeans, a red hoodie and my watch. I went into the shower. After I was done, I wore my clothes and went downstairs. "Morning everyone, what's for breakfast?" Mandy said because her room was just across mine. "We have pancakes!" Candy shouted back. "Aw, I thought we have bacon and eggs." I whined. "Sorry Sandy but someone forgot to buy the groceries." Wendy said. _'I think that means William.'_ We ate breakfast together and watched some TV except for me and Wendy because we were in my room looking for a job (ok I did watch some TV but only 2 hrs which I think is very long). "Ok. Now first I want to know what type of job you want."

"Hmmm… something that has fighting in it and make sure it is after school but I don't care if it is late at night."

"But we care so: has fighting in it, after school and don't go past bed time. That went well now I have to look for job like that in the internet."

"No it's ok, I'll do it."

"Thanks Sandy." She checked her watch. "Oh no I forgot work. Sandy tell William we have work."

"Got it." I went out of my room. "Will you have work!" I screamed. He was running upstairs to get dress. Then I saw Wendy and William run out of their room and into the car. I looked at the clock: it's already 11:30 am. I realized that I forgot all about Winter. "Candy have you seen Winter?" I asked.

"Yes, Sandy she's outside up on the tree."

"Thanks Candy."

I went upstairs to get my guitar. I climbed the tree. "Winter what are you doing all the way up here? Come on I need to tell you something." I told her everything about Randy climbing my balcony and stuff. "I want you to come with me because I'm searching for a job." She slithered into my sleeve which I think means 'of course I will come with you.' I checked my watch. _'Shoot! 2 minutes before I'm late.' _I opened the garage; I got on my scooter and wore my helmet.

**_Waiting in the park for 10 minutes…_**

_'I'm bored waiting.'_ I thought. I was about to go home until he came with his bike. "Hi Randy, why are you so late?" I asked. "I'm always late."

"Right. That's a tip. Is it ok that today we are not doing fun stuff but helping me find a job?"

"Sure. How long will it take."

"As long as it needs to." I strapped the guitar onto my back. I took out the newspaper. I checked the pages until I saw help wanted on Mcfist Industries. "Cool they said they will pay a lot for this. I want to work there. Come on Randy let's go there."

**_At Mcfist Industries… _**

"Hello I would like a job here." I said to a robo-ape that was dress as a woman. "Ok here is your number when we call your number Mr. Mcfist will see you."

"Thanks." I said and now walking to away. My number was **_22_**. I sat on a seat beside me was Randy. "Sorry I have to drag you here. Are you ok? You look like you seen a ghost."

"Sandy, remember I am the ninja? Well Mcfist is the bad guy." He whispered. "Really? Well I have to have a job because…"

"Number 22!" the robo ape said. "Have to go. Want to follow?" I asked Randy. "No thanks I'll just wait here." He answered.

**_In Mcfist office…_**

"Hello, I wanted to apply for the job." I said. "Yes, yes. What can you do?" I saw a short fat man with blond hair. He is almost bald and has a very long mustache. He wears a brown business suite. He has a robot right arm which has its own brain. "Well I know karate and I'm smart."

"Do you know who the ninja is?"

"Well if I said maybe, what would happen?" I asked. "I would say you're hired. Come back tomorrow and I'll tell you what to do. Here's my card." He said. "That's great, thanks. See you tomorrow." I went out of his office. "Randy I got the job!" I checked my watch; it was 7 pm. "Wow looks like it took a lot of time to get here. Let's go to town and have dinner." I said. I saw the nomicon shine. "Randy I have to go to the bathroom." I went to the bathroom and opened the nomicon and I sucked into the book. It told me everything about the ninja. When I saw everything I came out. "Hi Randy." I said feeling angry because the nomicon showed me that the ninja liked Theresa Fowler. "Hi Sandy. Want to go eat dinner together."

"No, I don't."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's go." I said.

**_After dinner…_**

"Thanks for taking out to eat Randy. Let's go back to the park." When we went back to the park. I took my guitar. "Hey Randy, I want to play a song for you its called sunshine and city lights."

**_Taking us downtown_**

**_You're watching me, watching me, watching me go_**

**_But I never listen_**

**_No I'll never let you know_**

**_Now we're heading up town_**

**_Is there something or nothing you wanted to say?_**

**_Because I need to go now_**

**_Do you want me to stay?_**

**_Stay…_**

**_What you need_**

**_To know_**

**_Is to try_**

**_And let it go, let it go_**

**_What you need _**

**_To find_**

**_Is someone_**

**_And oh, oh_**

**_And sunshine and city lights_**

**_Will guide you home_**

**_Whoa oh…_**

**_Yeah you gotta know,_**

**_That I'll never let you go_**

**_I'll never let you go_**

**_Now were stuck in mid-town_**

**_Surrounded by people and nothing but sound_**

**_And were going nowhere_**

**_We are the lost and found_**

**_We're all over this town_**

**_Is there something or nothing you wanted to say?_**

**_Do you want me to go now?_**

**_'cause baby I wanna stay?_**

**_Oh_**

**_Stay…_**

**_What you need_**

**_to know_**

**_is to try_**

**_and let it go, let it go_**

**_What you need_**

**_To find_**

**_Is someone_**

**_Who never will let you go_**

**_And oh, oh…_**

**_And sunshine and city lights_**

**_Will guide you home_**

**_Woah oh…_**

**_Yeah you gotta know,_**

**_That I'll never let you go_**

**_And sunshine and city lights_**

**_And sunshine and city lights…_**

**_What you need_**

**_To know_**

**_Is to try_**

**_And let it go, let it go._**

**_What you need_**

**_To find_**

**_Is someone_**

**_Who never will let you go_**

**_What you need_**

**_To know_**

**_Is to try_**

**_And let it go, let it go_**

**_What you need_**

**_To find_**

**_Is someone_**

**_Who never will let you go_**

**_And oh, oh…_**

**_And sunshine and city lights_**

**_Will guide you home_**

**_Woah oh…_**

**_Yeah you gotta know,_**

**_That I'll never let you go_**


	10. I got a job to destory the ninja

"That was beautiful." He said. I blushed "Thanks." I whispered. I checked my watch: **_8 pm._** "Randy we have to go home now." I when we were close to my house we stopped there. "Thanks for the fun time Randy even though we didn't do much on our first day together."

"It's ok." He said. "Can you help me get up to my balcony?" He looked around and wore his ninja mask then took my hand. He used his scarf as a rope and climb up. And there we were on my balcony. "Thanks, again." I kissed him. Winter pushed him off the balcony. _'Randy!' _something scream in my head. But of course he landed safely. I waved at him and he waved back.

**_The next day…_**

"Good morning Winter." She yawned and showed her serious face. "What? It's just a kiss." I blushed. She slithered away into my closet and came out with her collar in her mouth. I fit her collar in her neck. I went in my closet and took out white and pink skirt and a pink shirt with a bulldog picture on it. "Yeah I feel pinkish today, Winter." I said happily. Winter look unhappy. "What's wrong Winter?" I asked. She took a piece of paper and a pencil. She wrote:**_ I feel like Will is right, it feels like the family is breaking up because of you._** "Winter now you are in my family side. Ah." I said feeling angry. "I don't care I'm just going to shower." After my shower I wore my clothes, eat breakfast and go to school.

**_In school…_**

I saw a tall boy. "Hello, what is your name?" I asked. "Bash Johnson, have a problem with that?" he shouted at me but I think that is how he talks every time. "I think you are the bully in the school." I said feeling really angry. "I think you are the prettiest and bravest girl in the school."

"Don't flirt with me, boy. I know how to beat you in every competition."

"Ha, you think you can beat me." He said until I heard the school bell ring. "Watch me beat you in the battle of the bands." My first lesson was P.E. with Coach Green. I was sad because I don't have any friends there. Theresa was walking to me, "Hi Sandy, my name is Theresa Fowler."

"Hi Theresa looks like you know my name." I tried to make a smile. I was about to say to winter to attack Theresa but I remember my shirt was short sleeved so Winter is not with me.

**_Break time…_**

I sat down and ate lunch myself quickly because I don't feel like seeing Randy so I was going to my locker after that. I doing my combination. I saw Heidi's show: "Just up, Sandy Swift the new girl is making out with the ninja." The screen was showing the video of me and Randy on my balcony. "Will this continue until the end or will someone take over?" I was getting angry. Bash approached me. I felt like punching him but I'll get in trouble. "What do you want." I said. I can feel Winter grip getting tighter. "Saw what happened and want to say that it looks like you hang out with the guys like that. Why don't you hang out with me."

"I'll never hang out with a guy like you."

"You just did."

"Well he is nothing like you. He is a nice guy and is very honest." I confessed. "Just go away Bash. I have enough of this. Go and play with your little friends." I said taking my books and walking away. In class. Randy threw me a note:**_ You saw it right. I also heard what you said about me._** I wrote back: **_You did. I didn't mean anything we are just friends._** I threw the note back. He smiled at me.

**_After school…_**

There was no trouble today for the ninja. "William I found a new job. I need you to drive me there." I told him everything about what happened but not the part I was hanging out with Randy. "Nice Sandy. The job must be good. Okay I'll drive you there." When we arrived there I was so excited.

I got my number and when it was my turn…

"Mr. Mcfist I'm here. So what's my job?" I asked. "Your job is to find out who the ninja is and if possible kill him." He said. "Viceroy, bring in her do-hickey you made." he shouted. I saw a tall and slender man wearing pink lab coat. "Here is a super suit that gives you everything you need. A jetpack, flame thrower, boots to make you run faster and lots more." He handed it to me. "But it's just a helmet." I said. "When you put it on it'll turn into a full body suit."

"Awesome!" I saw Bash coming in. "Hey can I have a few bucks to buy myself a new guitar." Bash said. "What happened to the one I gave you?" Mcfist said. "It was weak so it broke easily in the practice." Mcfist sighed. Bash saw me "Hey it's you… that girl."

"It's Sandy Swift, you idiot."

"Hey! No one calls me an idiot." He hit me arm hard where the burn mark was it was lucky he didn't hit Winter. "Well it's your first time and no one hits my arm." I punched his face. Until a woman came in, "Oh my Bashy, who did that to you?"

"I didn't do anything; he was the one who punched my arm where a burned mark was." I said. "Oh no, say sorry Bashy." She sounds like a mother. "Never I'll never say sorry to anyone." I started to fake cry, it's a trick I learned myself when I was 9. "I'm so sorry Bash did that it was an accident." She took Bash outside. When they were gone, I stopped. "I didn't really cry; I was just faking."

"Woo, that is great. I like you. You will start your job tomorrow at…12o'clock. I'll send a bunch of robo apes to back you up."

"Thanks." Suddenly I feel excited but it can't be destroying the ninja. I went back home and went to sleep.

**_In the morning…_**

"Time for school Winter. I'm so excited." Winter showed me a happy and evil face but more of the evil face. I went into the shower. After that I wore my clothes. Today I am wearing a skirt but underneath the were pants and a long sleeve shirt (I'll always wear that because of the burned mark).

**_Lunch time 12 pm (I don't know when their lunch time is)_**

The robots came for the plan. I ran to the bathroom put on my helmet and got my full body suit. It was made of metal looks Iron man suit but female version and also it's all black. I ran out of the bathroom. This reminded me of my ninja suit. I sighed. I saw the ninja. My arm transformed into a gun. I shot it at him but he blocked it with his katana. "Who are you?" Randy said. "I'm your worst encounter." I know he can't see my face because the screen is black. I shot him with a lot of lasers. Most of them hit him until…


	11. I have to leave

Bucky got stanked and ruined my plan. Bucky swung his arm and send Randy was high in the air. I shot a laser and it went straight at his arm (It's something like revenge for burning my arm). He was landed on the ground. I left him because I don't want to get a sample of Randy's hair of else he will get in trouble. I was waiting for something; Suddenly, Randy got up and hit me with a kunai. I was shocked but of course I can take on the challenge. A ship or a jet came, and let a ladder down. I was going up the ladder while saying to Randy "Don't think this is the end. I'll get you."

The ship flew us back to Mcfist Industries. "Why didn't you get a sample of his hair?!"

"Well it's because…." Hoping something will come into my mind to distract him. "So about the battle of the bands are you hosting it?" I asked. His mood changed "Oh yes, I'm thinking of ice-cream this time."

"Good choice sir." I felt lucky because I just changed the subject so I won't get in trouble. I took off my helmet and said "I have to go home now."

"Ok bye." Mcfist said.

**_In the morning..._**

"Winter. I feel weird inside do you think I should quit my job." Winter looked confused and wrote : **_I'm not sure but yes you should. _**I told William, "Will can I quit my job because it involves in killing someone." Will look shocked, "Why didn't you tell my sooner. Of course you can and Sandy, I have really good news for you. We are moving again but that's 6 months."

"Great. Real great but why."

"I read the papers wrong they called me and I said we are in Norrisvile but we are supposed to go to New York."

"How can you see the papers wrong like that!"

"I was sleepy for working late that night. My boss called and said I should read the papers right away because they need my by 17 September which is after your birthday."

"Wow great reading. So I'm going to quit tomorrow.

"No I want you to quit now."

"Fine, I'll call him." My phone was ringing; it was my boss! I picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Hello Sandy. I thought you should know the plan for tomorrow." Viceroy said. "Viceroy, my big brother thinks I should quit my job so, bye." I hung up. I looked at Winter "You think I should tell Randy I'm the ninja." Winter nodded her head in agreement. "I'll tell him at the right time like at bedtime."

**_10:00 pm…_**

It after my bed time. I have to wait till 10o'clock so everyone was asleep. I wore my mask and my suit that Mcfist gave me. I still have the French braid for the ninja suit. "Winter I think you should go by myself. Is that ok?" She looked sad but nodded. "I'll tell you everything after I'm back. I jumped of my balcony and used my scarf to climb down carefully. I also used my scarf for climbing in to Randy bedroom. I was looked around the room until I saw his baby album. "Aw. How cute." I dropped the book hoping he would wake up. Someone touched my shoulder. My gun came out and pointed at…Randy. "Hi Randy." I honeyed(which means I said it sweetly but in a suspicious voice.) "It's you again. How did you know where I live and why are you here?!"

"You are the one who got made me feel guilty so I fired myself from my job which only took a day."

"So, what you almost killed me."

"Do you wonder who I am?" I said now getting dangerous. "Yes you are a girl that hates me. Someone I know to make you very guilty."

"Ding! You got it correct." I was taking my helmet off which showed my ninja suit. "Any clues yet?" I grinned. I held my chain-sickle and swing it at him. "5 seconds. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Time's up." I took my mask out. "Sandy! You are a ninja too and that crazy motorcyclist who tried to kill me."

"Hey that was a cool suit ok. Remember that time I said I was going to work for Mcfist I felt guilty that's why I didn't get any samples from you. You should thank me like twice for saving from Winter and Mcfist."

"You're right. Thanks Sandy." I blushed. 'Yeah and I was here to tell you I'm moving to New York in 6 months so. Can we hang out more tomorrow because I just… I heard the battle of the bands are coming up tomorrow and Mcfist said there will be ice cream."

"Cool. Want, you know, have fun with me tomorrow?" Randy said. "Sure! Let's have fun tomorrow. I'll try to beat you." I kissed him and put my mask on, jump out of the window and climb back to my house. Randy's window was across mine. I made a paper plane and threw it at his window. It fell when it hit Randy's window. (it's ok there's no writing on it anyway.) He opened his window I threw a note which said: Good night. He smiled and I smiled back.


	12. i won the BOTB

**_In school…_**

I'm excited because the BOTB (Battle of the bands) is today! I got my book (that has the song I was going to play) in it. Today I'm wearing short pants (which is not lower than my knees), a shirt and a jacket. I'll just practice at lunch time in the music room.

**_Time for BOTB…_**

I saw Randy backstage. "Hey Randy. I just want to say, break a leg." I said with hope. "Thanks, you too." He said. I saw Bash there; he was wearing something that I call…weird. "Hey you hope you don't win." He said. I looked at him angrily and walked away. I saw Heidi. "Hi Sandy, how's it going with the ninja?" I blushed. "There is nothing you should know."

"Anyway, did you see a guitar anywhere? This is the second time I lost it." She told me how it looked like. "I'll keep an eye out for it." Feeling shy about what she said about me and Randy. "There it is." I pointed at her guitar at the corner of the room. "Thanks Sandy. You saved my day."

When it was my turn, Randy gave me a smile. 'Please make me win.' A piano was there. I felt nervous. What? I was. Imagine millions of people staring at you waiting for you to start the song. I took a deep breath and played :Hold on 'til tonight:

**_Watching the minute hand_**

**_Frozen solid not moving_**

**_Still we believe we can_**

**_But we're afraid of losing_**

**_Watching from over here_**

**_It's hardly worth competing_**

**_I'm almost out of here_**

**_While breaking a heart that's beating_**

**_Just as I start giving up_**

**_I'm not backing up_**

**_Run into the light_**

**_Get out of your own way_**

**_Not afraid to fight_**

**_Believe in what you say_**

**_I'll hold on till the night_**

**_Hanging by a thread_**

**_I'm not scared to let go_**

**_Thoughts inside your head_**

**_That creep up to get you_**

**_I believe this is right_**

**_So I'll hold on till the night_**

**_I climbed up on a tree_**

**_To get a new perspective_**

**_If love is worth the time_**

**_The price is being rejected_**

**_Just as I start falling down_**

**_I turned this around_**

**_Run into the light_**

**_Get out of your own way_**

**_Not afraid to fight_**

**_Believe in what you say_**

**_I'll hold on till the night_**

**_Hanging by a thread_**

**_I'm not scared to let go_**

**_Thoughts inside your head_**

**_That creep up to get you_**

**_I believe this is right_**

**_So I'll hold on till the night_**

**_Hold on till I'm with you_**

**_All I've got to give you_**

**_All my fears are slowly fading to never know_**

**_Yes I start running, running, running, running!_**

**_Run into the light_**

**_Get out of your own way_**

**_Not afraid to fight_**

**_Believe in what you say_**

**_I'll hold on till the night_**

**_Hanging by a thread_**

**_I'm not scared to let go_**

**_Thoughts inside your head_**

**_That creep up to get you_**

**_I believe this is right_**

**_So I'll hold on till the night_**

People were clapping (which they do after every song not because it's good). I made my way to backstage and into the crowd, feeling confident. It was Bash's turn. His song was the worst song I ever heard. There was only one sentence in the song. I was glad his song was over. Lots of people cheered. I think it's because they don't want to be beaten up. The last performance was Randy's. I saw a robot snake so have no time to see Randy's performance. I ran backstage again and put my mask on. I ran to the snake and everyone was staring at me. I controlled the water and took all the water from…I don't know where in the school but I have water. I just made a whip and slashed it at the snake. It immediately sliced in half. I smokebomb out and I was back behind the stage. I heard Randy's song going on. They announced the winner and it was me. I was shocked; Randy walked to me and said, "That was so bruce Sandy. You won. Want to celebrate? 10 pm on the roof."

"Cool I'm there." I smiled. Mandy ran to me, "That was awesome Sandy. Look Sandy isn't that your boss."

"Not anymore. I quit. Let's get some ice cream." I got vanilla. It tasted so very different from all the vanilla ice cream I have tasted before but it was the best. After all the excited ended, it was time to go home.

**_10 pm…_**

I brought my guitar and got on to the roof. "Hi Randy, I got my guitar."

"Hey Sandy, and I got snacks."

I didn't take off my mask except when I'm eating snacks. "Remember that time I told you I was going to practise but I used my guitar instead of a piano. Well, I was practising so when I win I can make that my victory song." I played you might be the one:

**_Some people call me crazy_**

**_But I don't think I'm crazy_**

**_To believe in me and you could be something_**

**_To believe in me and you could be something_**

**_Some people say you're no good but_**

**_They don't know what's good for me_**

**_If it isn't you then I don't need nothing_**

**_If it isn't you then I don't need nothing_**

**_When the lighting strikes_**

**_And the rain comes down_**

**_I'll be alright_**

**_I'll dance in your storm_**

**_When thunder roars_**

**_In the darkest night_**

**_I see your light_**

**_You bring me back home_**

**_I feel the fire_**

**_Burning my soul_**

**_That's how I know_**

**_That's how I know_**

**_It's like desire_**

**_Pulling me in_**

**_When I shouldn't go_**

**_Oh, oh_**

**_That's how I know_**

**_That I am sold_**

**_You might be the one_**

**_Yeah…_**

**_You might be the one_**

**_Some people think it's stupid_**

**_But I don't think it's stupid_**

**_To be young and put yourself over me_**

**_Don't need directions this is where I want to be_**

**_When lightning strikes_**

**_And the rain comes down_**

**_ I'll be alright _**

**_I'll dance in your storm_**

**_When thunder roars_**

**_In the darkest night_**

**_I see your light_**

**_You bring me back home_**

**_I feel the fire_**

**_Burning in my soul_**

**_That's how I know_**

**_That's how I know_**

**_It's like desire_**

**_Pulling me in_**

**_When I shouldn't go_**

**_Oh, oh_**

**_That's how I know_**

**_That I am sold_**

**_You might be the one_**

**_You might be the one_**

**_You might be the one_**

**_The one…_**

**_I feel the fire_**

**_Burning me soul_**

**_ That's how I know _**

**_That's how I know_**

**_It's like desire_**

**_Pulling me in_**

**_When I shouldn't go_**

**_Oh, oh_**

**_That's how I know_**

**_That I'm sold_**

**_You might be the one_**


	13. I'm leaving Norrisville

"Is it good?" I asked nervously. "It was nice." I smiled at him. I frowned after that and said, "Cunningham, I had a good time hanging with as a friend." I said sadly. "Well then can I ask you something? It's just that… will you be my girlfriend." He asked. I was going to refuse it but I thought of something else, "Do you really want us to be…you know? If you really do, you have to win a battle between me and you." I made my own sword out of ice. "Well is it a yes or no?" I snickered. He nodded but before he could think of anything I slashed my ice sword at him. "Let's finish this quick, just give up ninja. You can't defeat me. I don't want to break your heart after I'm gone." He looked at me curiously. "Are you ok? You seem down. Why don't we stop this?" I laughed.

"Ha, you can't fool me." I stared at the sky. "I just don't want to feel sad when we separate." I saw Randy staring at me. I realised what I said. I ran at him, threw my sword it went pass him. I took my katana out. He ran at me and kept swinging his sword around. I dodged every swing he made. Finally I felt bored so, I used my katana and cut his sleeve. He stooped swinging looking at his arm. I pointed my katana straight at his chest. "You lost Cunningham." I smiled but he looked sad. "Well that's wonk."

"Do you really think we would be special together?" I asked curiously. "Actually, yes. If you don't like us being together and just want to be friends, I'm ok with that."

"You know Cunningham. You are one of the kinds. You are lazy and all, but you are honest, kind, humorous, friendly and forgiving person. You know, I would love to be your girlfriend." I gave him a big hug and said, "You won, Randy. Can you go to the prom with me? Please." I asked. "Sure, I'll meet you there." He answered.

**_The day of the prom…_**

I wore my dress (which is the only dress I have). It was a modern prom dress, paillette decorated around the body of the dress and its length was till the floor. The prom was in the school's gym and decorated with balloons and streamers. I waited for Randy but he didn't show up so I sat on a chair waiting. _'Why isn't he here?'_ I wondered. Finally Randy came and said, "Sorry for being late; I was looking for the right clothes to wear." He was wearing a black tux. "Let's dance."

"Yeah, ok." I replied. We dance for a while and then, I took a break and drank some punch. "I saw a lot of people dancing around. I was happy I joined this school. At first I hated to come here but now I felt like this is my home now. "Hey Cunningham, I have bad news for you, I'm leaving in 6 months to New York. Just want to inform you that."

"You are! Well we will hang out more and have a good time."

"You're a good person, I appreciate what you are doing and all but you don't have to do that. We can just spend time like the usual for example school, walking back home and…" I was going to finish the rest of my sentence but Howard was saying, "Hey Sandy want to dance."

"Never, I already have a boyfriend. Right, Cunningham." I looked at Howard. He had a face telling me that's outrages. "Wow boys confess fast." I looked at Howard again this time with an angry face telling him to 'go away I'll never date you.' He walked away which I think he gets the message or maybe he is asking his sister to give him money to buy me flowers (Which will never work on me.) Randy and I had a good time together for the rest of the evening.


	14. I get a party

Bucky got stanked and ruined my plan. Bucky swung his arm and send Randy was high in the air. I shot a laser and it went straight at his arm (It's something like revenge for burning my arm). He was landed on the ground. I left him because I don't want to get a sample of Randy's hair of else he will get in trouble. I was waiting for something; Suddenly, Randy got up and hit me with a kunai. I was shocked but of course I can take on the challenge. A ship or a jet came, and let a ladder down. I was going up the ladder while saying to Randy "Don't think this is the end. I'll get you."

The ship flew us back to Mcfist Industries. "Why didn't you get a sample of his hair?!"

"Well it's because…." Hoping something will come into my mind to distract him. "So about the battle of the bands are you hosting it?" I asked. His mood changed "Oh yes, I'm thinking of ice-cream this time."

"Good choice sir." I felt lucky because I just changed the subject so I won't get in trouble. I took off my helmet and said "I have to go home now."

"Ok bye." Mcfist said.

**_In the morning..._**

"Winter. I feel weird inside do you think I should quit my job." Winter looked confused and wrote : **_I'm not sure but yes you should. _**I told William, "Will can I quit my job because it involves in killing someone." Will look shocked, "Why didn't you tell my sooner. Of course you can and Sandy, I have really good news for you. We are moving again but that's 6 months."

"Great. Real great but why."

"I read the papers wrong they called me and I said we are in Norrisvile but we are supposed to go to New York."

"How can you see the papers wrong like that!"

"I was sleepy for working late that night. My boss called and said I should read the papers right away because they need my by 17 September which is after your birthday."

"Wow great reading. So I'm going to quit tomorrow.

"No I want you to quit now."

"Fine, I'll call him." My phone was ringing; it was my boss! I picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Hello Sandy. I thought you should know the plan for tomorrow." Viceroy said. "Viceroy, my big brother thinks I should quit my job so, bye." I hung up. I looked at Winter "You think I should tell Randy I'm the ninja." Winter nodded her head in agreement. "I'll tell him at the right time like at bedtime."

**_10:00 pm…_**

It after my bed time. I have to wait till 10o'clock so everyone was asleep. I wore my mask and my suit that Mcfist gave me. I still have the French braid for the ninja suit. "Winter I think you should go by myself. Is that ok?" She looked sad but nodded. "I'll tell you everything after I'm back. I jumped of my balcony and used my scarf to climb down carefully. I also used my scarf for climbing in to Randy bedroom. I was looked around the room until I saw his baby album. "Aw. How cute." I dropped the book hoping he would wake up. Someone touched my shoulder. My gun came out and pointed at…Randy. "Hi Randy." I honeyed(which means I said it sweetly but in a suspicious voice.) "It's you again. How did you know where I live and why are you here?!"

"You are the one who got made me feel guilty so I fired myself from my job which only took a day."

"So, what you almost killed me."

"Do you wonder who I am?" I said now getting dangerous. "Yes you are a girl that hates me. Someone I know to make you very guilty."

"Ding! You got it correct." I was taking my helmet off which showed my ninja suit. "Any clues yet?" I grinned. I held my chain-sickle and swing it at him. "5 seconds. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Time's up." I took my mask out. "Sandy! You are a ninja too and that crazy motorcyclist who tried to kill me."

"Hey that was a cool suit ok. Remember that time I said I was going to work for Mcfist I felt guilty that's why I didn't get any samples from you. You should thank me like twice for saving from Winter and Mcfist."

"You're right. Thanks Sandy." I blushed. 'Yeah and I was here to tell you I'm moving to New York in 6 months so. Can we hang out more tomorrow because I just… I heard the battle of the bands are coming up tomorrow and Mcfist said there will be ice cream."

"Cool. Want, you know, have fun with me tomorrow?" Randy said. "Sure! Let's have fun tomorrow. I'll try to beat you." I kissed him and put my mask on, jump out of the window and climb back to my house. Randy's window was across mine. I made a paper plane and threw it at his window. It fell when it hit Randy's window. (it's ok there's no writing on it anyway.) He opened his window I threw a note which said: Good night. He smiled and I smiled back.


	15. Chapter 15Finale chapter

I woke up with a start ( and seeing Winter shaking me because she is happy to leave and maybe never see Randy again). "Morning, did you get your things ready?" I asked Winter while yawning. She nodded and shiltered to her bag to pick up and take it downstairs.

**_In front of the school…_**

"Bye everyone, we hope to see you again one day!" Mandy screamed out loud so people can hear her (which I think is enough because I'm standing right next to her). Randy was running to me, (I felt relieved because I thought Randy wasn't going to show up). "Here is a song I picked for you." I handed him an envolope which has the song in it; the song was 'I'm coming home'. "Play this song when I send you the email, about me coming back to Norrisville."

"Ok Sandy. I'm going to miss you." He replied. "Bye Randy. I hope to see you again one day." I hugged him and went into the car. When the car started moving, I started waving like a princess until, I reliesed I had grown soft since I met Randy. I smiled, _'I don't care at least I met Randy and I'll never forget him.'_

**_The End_**

**_PLS: Dear readers, I know (maybe) that you might be thinking this mustn't be the end. I felt like that loads of times, so deal with it. My new story will be the 'Ninja Of Air'. I started most of it all ready I'll be posting it maybe a week or 2. Please give me time I promise I'll finish it. I'm not like those writers that just ditch their stories. So thank you for reading J_**


End file.
